poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Panther
Night Panther, also known as Bad Catboy, is an antagonist in the second season episode Gekko and the Opposite Ray of the PJ Masks series. He is created when Romeo zapped Catboy with the Opposite Ray. Bio Personality As the evil counterpart of Catboy, Night Panther is evil and hostile, as he and Dark Owl are super enemies with Gekko. However, he always argues with Dark Owl a lot, and he is also competitive, since he and Dark Owl try to win against each other when trying to defeat Gekko. Appearance Night Panther is identical to Catboy, but his different color is black with white stripes and dark gray eyes. Powers and Abilities *'Night Panther Stripes': White Cat Stripes that can tangle someone up. *'Night Panther Smell': This power was developed when Obake created a copy of the original Night Panther. *'Panther Pounce': Can jump long distances. *'Night Panther Claws': Long white retractable claws that cut through any material. Trivia *He will face Ryan and Friends in ??? (RaFmPJM). *He is an evil version of Catboy. *Using some of Catboy's DNA, Obake recreated an exact copy of him, alongside Dark Owl. *The copy of him will be made by Ryvine and Linda Ryan in Return of Night Panther and Dark Owl. * * * * Quotes *There is no more Catboy here, only Night Panther! *Night Panther Stripes! *Looks like the PJ Pest got away! *evilly with Romeo and Dark Owl *Dark Owl I'm in. *We'll take the Panther Prowler. *It won't be a problem. *You think you're so fast, Jackson Storm? Think again. *Hey, Chickster. Got room for two more? *scoffs Trust me, Hicks. By the time Dark Owl and I are done with McLoser and friends, they'll be begging for mercy. *What? No fair! Please tell me that's classified as cheating! *We'll see who the real winners are! *Dark Owl about the Dream-maker egg Just imagine what we could do with that egg! *There it goes! *Oh, great, it's those losers again! *Oh, it is on! *The egg went that way, birdbrain! *This is your fault, featherbrain! If you hadn't slowed us down, we would have that egg already! *Looks like the race is back on! *the Egg Got it! *Losers weepers! *What are you talking about, featherbrain?! It was you who dropped the egg! *Buzz is switched to Demo Mode, to Dark Owl Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're falling in love with him. *Oh boy. * * Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney villains Category:Males Category:Bad guys Category:PJ Masks Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:The Little Robots' Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Speedsters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains